Anniversary
by StormWildcat
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto on their anniversary. What did Dera get Yama as a gift? 8059 fluff! A story for my gf of 3 years and still going strong!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters as they are owned by Akira Amano. I do not make any money from my writing.

Special Author's Note: This is something I wrote for my own Yamamoto. We've been together for 3 years on March 8th, 2013 and we owe a lot to Yamamoto and Gokudera. These two brought us together. We both cosplay them and through them we realized that there was something between us. Thanks to Yamamoto and Gokudera I found someone who means the world to me and could spend the rest of my life with. Please enjoy this short but sweet story!

Anniversary

It was the morning of the 8th of March, a very special morning for Gokudera, though he wouldn't fully show how special it was to him. It was three years ago on this day that he decided to take a chance and date the school's baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi. At first it was rough. Not everyone was supportive. Many of their resident fangirls were heartbroken over their decision to date each other and not any of them, but most of these girls went wild hearing that two of the easily most attractive boys at their school were teaming up to make the hottest yaoi couple at school. And who among them would stop it from happening, honestly?

The beginning was also tough telling their friends and family. True to this day some family was left in the dark but the few members who knew were supportive. Their friends, though a couple were confused at first, were now their greatest support system, wishing them well and hoping for a bright future for them. And this morning promise to be brightest thus far.

It was the longest running (and only real) relationship either of the boys had ever had, and they treated it as carefully as glass. Sure some times Gokudera was rough on Yamamoto or the black haired boy's carefree personality clashed with the other's, but they had made it work for this long and there was no sign of it dissolving any time soon.

Gokudera awakened from his night of sleep, blinking at his screeching alarm clock. His palm crashed down on it, silencing its rant. Usually he would roll over and doze for a few more minutes, but the quiet excitement bubbling in his chest got him to rise earlier. After his normal routine of washing up, getting dressed and eating a decent breakfast, he grabbed his book satchel and an extra bag before heading out the door. The gift bag bumped against his leg as he made his way to his boyfriend's house, reminding him of his nerves about what laid inside. It wasn't as if Yamamoto wasn't going to like his gift. It was Yamamoto. He'd like anything he gave him. Hell, he could give him a bag of rocks and he'd find something to like about them. The butterflies he felt about giving the present wasn't about the present itself, but the act of giving it. The timing had to be right. Everything had to be in its place. Alone. They needed to be alone and on the school roof. But when? Lunch time was out. Too many students used the roof as a cafeteria. Perhaps after school. That was probably his best bet for having the exchange go off without a hitch. At least that's what he was hoping.

He arrived at his destination, padding up to the front door of the house. Restaurant? Whatever. Gokudera popped his head into the front door, the dining room of the restaurant smelling of cooking food and freshly cleaned floors. "Hello?"

"Gokudera!" The familiar voice chirped from the kitchen nearby. A moment later Yamamoto emerged from the back area, his messy hair kept out of his face by a twisted band of cloth tied around his head. A stained apron draped his front. "Morning! Gimme a minute and I'll get washed up! Didn't realize it was so late. Hahaha!"

"Hurry up! Yaky-Yamamoto!" Gokudera decided to make an effort to not call his boyfriend by any of the not-so-nice names he usually whipped at him for being tardy. He choked back a "yakyu baka" in time to recover roughly with the baseball star's name instead. After waiting a few minutes, Gokudera was joined by a dressed and cleaned up Yamamoto. The taller teen slung his arm around the shorter's shoulders and hung so his lips were near his ear.

"Happy anniversary, Gokudera-kun," he whispered before delivering a sweet kiss to his cheek. The action brought blood rushing to the right hand man's face, cheeks taking on a pink hue.

"Happy anniversary, Yamamoto".

Suddenly, Yamamoto seemed to spot the extra baggage he was carrying. "Is that for me?"

"What?" Gokudera followed his line of sight. "This? Don't worry about it. Even if it is, you have to wait".

"Aww, no fair! Can't I have it now?"

"NO! Now lets go before we're late!"

Their whole trip was filled with joking whines and denied permissions. By the time the high schoolers arrived at the front gate, Gokudera was ready for a nap. But he had to get through the day first. Teachers cycled in and out of their classroom. Paperwork piled on their desks then dissipated as they filled out. Lessons were learned (or not) and lectures were started and finished. Lunch came and was treated as usual. Gokudera and Yamamoto met with their other friends, Tsuna and Ryohei. The group laughed and caught up, the other two wishing the resident couple a happy anniversary. The only thing different from normal was that Yamamoto had brought Gokudera a special lunch.

"Here, Gokudera. I made this for you," he handed his Hayato a bento box with a grin. "It's actually why I was late this morning". With curiosity scrunching up his forehead, Gokudera took the boxed lunch from Yamamoto's hands and opened it. Inside was not only Yama's favorite sushi roll (which Dera had grown to enjoy over the years) but also a section filled with spaghetti and marinara sauce. The bento it was encased in was a special type that could keep one side cold while the other retained a hotter temperature.

A soft smile and a single chuckle changed Gokudera's expression. "Thanks, Yamamoto. I'm sorry I don't have anything special for your lunch, but I'm sure my gift will make up for it," he promised with a wink.

The gesture made the dark-haired man blush and laugh. "I'm sure it will, Gokudera! Now eat up before one side gets cold and the other warms up!" They enjoyed their lunch right up until the bell rang to signal them all back inside. The rest of the day continued relatively quickly. Book readings, a new homework assignment given and an announcement to the students reminding them of upcoming exams. Finally the last bell sounded releasing the student body from their academic holdings and back to their private lives. And with this last ringing, Gokudera gathered his things as well as his other half and whisked them up to the top of the school.

It was surprisingly warm on the roof given it was not yet spring. The sun beat down on them, warming their faces. A slightly cooled breeze ruffled their hair as Gokudera scoped out the perfect spot to give his anniversary present to Yamamoto. It was a section of fence that did little to block the view of their town and the mountain range and forests in the distance. As romantic as it could get on a school roof as far as Gokudera was concerned. (Through the years, his inner romantic Italian had become more extroverted and he came to enjoy catching his Japanese boyfriend up in passionate views and moments).

"It's really nice up here today!" Yamamoto exclaimed. A long whistle drew from his lips. "Look at that view. So pretty." Brown eyes settled on the silver-haired man who seemed to be rummaging through his baggage. "Gokudera? Whatcha doing?"

"What I'm doing," a bit of annoyance clipped at his words, but they melted into softer tones as he continued, "is giving you this". The blue gift bag passed from Gokudera to Yamamoto. Smiling, Takeshi admired the cute carrier (both the bag and the one who gave it to him) then plunged his hand into it to retrieve his gift. To his surprise, all he found was a card.

"Haha, you didn't have to waste a bag to give me a card, Hayato. But it is really cute".

"Just open it already".

Breaking the seal and peeling back the envelope, Yamamoto spotted a card as he expected. He pulled it free of the envelope addressed to him, but was surprised when he felt something slip from inside the card and fall to the ground by his feet. He looked down and spotted two rectangular shaped pieces of paper. Curiosity taking hold, he immediately bent down to rescue them from the rooftop and flipped them over. His eyes widened instantly at reading "Yakult Swallows vs Chunichi Dragons. Central League Game".

What he now had in his hand were tickets. Tickets to a professional baseball Central League game. Once the shock subsided enough, Yamamoto managed to squeak out, "I-I though this game was sold out."

"It was, but not before I was able to secure some tickets for you and I," Gokudera explained, a wide grin on his face. Yamamoto's expression was priceless.

For a moment it seemed that Yamamoto was going to tear up, but instead he wrapped his arms around Gokudera tightly, tickets gripped in his hand. "Thank you, Gokudera. You have no idea how happy this makes me," he admitted, smile hurting his cheeks.

Gokudera kissed Yamamoto's neck. "I think I have an idea".

The couple stayed in their embrace for another minute before breaking apart and Yamamoto reading the card. It was short and simple, not what he expected, but still very Gokudera:

_Dear Takeshi,_

_These past few years have been an adventure with ups and downs, good times and bad. But through it all what made it worth it was you. Happy Anniversary._

_Hoping for many more adventures,_

_Love, Hayato_

Yamamoto smiled and delivered a sweet, deep kiss to his love, making the two melt into each other. He pulled away, his mouth turned up into yet another smile. "C'mon Gokudera. I have something for you too".

"Oh?" Gokudera responded, one eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips. "And what's that?"

"You have to wait until after dinner," Yamamoto restricted, gathering up both his and Dera's belongings and heading towards the stairs.

Gokudera followed suit, laughing. "Oh I see what's happening, you're going to make me wait because I made you wait".

"Not true! This was my plan from the beginning," Yamamoto defended with a giggle.

"You? Plan? It must be a special day if you have a _plan_," Gokudera mocked lovingly with a light kick to the back of Yama's left calf.

"It is a special day. Special plan for a special day for my special guy".

Smiles exchanged from one to the other.

"Happy anniversary, Hayato".

"Happy anniversary, Takeshi".


End file.
